1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to impact dampers and, more particularly, to impact dampers for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Impact dampers are known such as in German Patent Publication Nos. DE-PS 28 41 027 and DE-AS 21 63 921, and British Patent No. 1,374,587, which have two tubes that can be inserted one into the other. A damping piston, having a piston rod connected thereto at one end, projects out of the inner tube, the end of which is connected with a base of an external tube that slides in a guided manner on the internal tube. A disadvantage of such an embodiment is that the manufacture of the piston rod, together with the corresponding piston, is very expensive. In addition, the piston and the piston rod must be manufactured from solid material. Therefore, these components weigh a great deal and have a detrimental effect on general vehicular performance. Moreover, an additional bracket or similar apparatus is required for the connection of the piston rod to the external tube, whereby the components must specifically have an appropriate tolerance in relation to the parts holding them.